


fleeting moments

by aurora_hime



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, F/F, Past Child Abuse, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 17:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11318085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurora_hime/pseuds/aurora_hime
Summary: The world is cruel, but the moments she spent with you gave her hope.[Female!Reader x Nanaba]





	fleeting moments

Nanaba had seen the cruelty of the world long before she joined the the scouts.  
  
Her childhood had exposed her to more cruelty than someone should ever see in their lifetime-- and by the hands of someone who should have protected her, no less.  
  
Joining the military was her ticket to escape from the horrors of her household. As soon as she was of age, she enlisted and promised that she’d never look back.  
  
The training that she underwent in the military gave her the physical strength and know how to fight against the titans, but nothing could prepare any cadet for the things they’d witness once outside of the walls.  
  
Commander Erwin Smith gave no false hope to her or her fellow cadets when it came time to decide which branch to join after the graduation ceremony, “Let me reiterate this again: most of you who decide to stay and enter the scouting legion will probably be dead soon. Listen closely to your heart and ask yourself if you really have what it takes to sacrifice your life for mankind.” He held his head high and his stoic expression remained unchanged.  
  
Only fifteen stayed. Some died on their very first expedition outside of the walls.  
  
Despite the danger and countless casualties, Nanaba endured it-- _thrived_ even. Despite the vicious insults that were hurled at her by her father for years: She was strong, disciplined, and noble.  
  
**She was one of humanity’s greatest.  
**   
…So how was it possible that she could be left speechless and mesmerized by some stranger she locked eyes with through a shop window?

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This is my first Attack on Titan fanfic, please be gentle with me. If there are any grammatical/spelling errors, please let me know! Constructive criticism is always welcome. :)


End file.
